Catria/Supports
With Palla C Support *'Palla': How are you holding up, Catria? *'Catria': All's well here, Palla. *'Palla': Oh good! That means I don't have to worry about you. Now, Est on the other hand-- *'Catria': Indeed. Though I imagine we should be used to worrying about her by now. (sighs) Still, I find it hard to believe that we're all the way in Valentia. The quiet life never lasts for long, does it? *'Palla': No, it doesn't. Even Archanea isn't what one would call stable these days. How long do you think we'll have to continue all this fighting? *'Catria': I wish I knew. B Support *'Catria': Palla? *'Palla': Hmm? Do you need something? *'Catria': I just had a thought. I know it's only happenstance that brought us here, but... well, Celica and the others are all such good people. And Valentian culture is quite interesting in its own right. Perhaps I should allow myself to enjoy being here a bit more. *'Palla': That's...not what I expected you to say. In fact, you're the last of us I'd suppose to be having such thoughts. *'Catria': Is it really so out of character? *'Palla': Heh. Maybe not—especially as I think your words were directed at me. And perhaps you're right. I have been rather dour lately, after all. I suppose it IS important to find joy wherever life happens to take you. *'Catria': I couldn't agree more. And I find the most joy in the smiles of my sisters. *'Palla': Well, that's very sweet. A support *'Catria:' (sad sigh) *'Palla:' Is something wrong, Catria? You seem down. *'Catria:' Oh, it's nothing. Just musing on Archanea a bit. *'Palla:' Ah, I see. I, too, worry about our home. I hope Minerva is all right. And-- *'Catria:' And what? *'Palla:' Well, I'm curious who it is that YOU were thinking of. *'Catria:' What? Th-there's no "who!" I was just-- You can be so cruel sometimes. *'Palla:' Heh. Perhaps we'll both just leave it at that then, mmm? Now let's get to work. The sooner we win, the sooner we can return home. *'Catria:' Agreed. With Est C support *'Est:' Catria! Hey, Catria, wait up! I have a present for you! *'Catria:' ...Oh? *'Est:' It's something we stocked in the shop, but I thought you might want it. *'Catria:' What is this? Some kind of charm? *'Est:' Yup! Made from a stone that a dragon held while it slept for three millennia. It'll make any wish come true! ...Er, supposedly. *'Catria:' Three thousand years? You didn't stop to question that number? And even if that claim were true, it would still just be a stone, no? *'Est:' Oh yeah, I guess so. But... DRAGONS! *'Catria:' Oh Est... B support *'Est:' Catria! Hey, Catria! I've got another present for you! *'Catria:' What is it this time? *'Est:' Oh, relax! Why are you such a sourpuss all the time? Anyway, it's tea made from an herb that only grows on a fire dragon's grave. *'Catria:' (sniffs) Gods, it smells like the bad end of an angry wyvern. But all right, I'll bite. What's it supposed to do? *'Est:' It's chock-full of miraculous properties! ...That I forgot. But the quickest way to know is to drink it, right? *'Catria:' That's not happening. *'Est:' Wha?? *'Catria:' How in the world is that a surprise to you? A support *'Est:' Um, Catria? *'Catria:' And what do you have for me today, little miss merchant? *'Est:' Oh, hush. I don't have anything. *'Catria:' Well, that's a shame. I was almost looking forward to it. *'Est:' You know, I haven't just been fooling around with all these presents. I was really hoping they would make you happy. Anyway, that's it. I just wanted you to know that. *'Catria:' Oh, you silly girl. Est, you don't need to worry yourself about that. Just having you around guarantees things will never be boring here. Please don't ever change, all right? *'Est:' Aw, Catria... Hmm? Wait... Hmmmmm... That was a compliment, right? I mean, it made me happy. Should I feel happy? *'Catria:' Ha ha, I wonder... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports